dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Shrek VS Sulley
Shrek VS Sulley 'is a fan-made DBX created by Wolverine-Man. Description ''Dreamworks VS Pixar! Originally feared by humanity, these two benevolent but short-tempered monsters are about to throw down today to see who would survive! Interlude '''NO RULES JUST BLOODSHED DBX Battle A random wrestling ring with a DBX logo on it "Ladies and gentlemen," The excited voice of Boomstick echoed through the building from the microphone. "Today's contestants in this ring are two of the scariest yet friendliest monsters you'll ever see! The first one, standing at seven foot one and weighing four-hundred and twenty pounds, the ogre of all ogres, SHREK!" The aforementioned ogre climbed into the ring with a grin. He waved to the wild crowd, even doing a peace sign at one point. "You go, Shrek!" His companion Donkey shouted out. "And this monster, standing at seven foot six and weighing seven hundred and ninety-five pounds, the top scarer of Monsters, Inc., JAMES P. SULLIVAN! But please call him Sulley!" Boomstick continued. Shrek's would-be opponent climbed into the ring in front of the ogre and interacted with the crowd just like Shrek did a moment ago. "You got this, Sulley!" Mike called out to his blue friend. The two then looked into each other's eyes, ready to fight. "You think you have what it takes to take me down?" Shrek challenged. "Oh, I believe so." Sulley responded as he prepared for the big event. "And now... HERE WE GOOO!" Boomstick shouted out. And then an all-too familiar song began to play throughout the building. No, it wasn't All Star, it was Bad Reputation. Almost instantly, the two charged and grappled. Shrek threw Sulley to the ropes. Sulley delivered a punch to Shrek's huge gut, then threw him into the air. He crashed onto the mat. He got up and punched Sulley's chest. He delivered more punches until Sulley scratched his cheek with his claws, drawing fresh blood. "Ah!" Shrek cried out in distress as he placed his hand on his bleeding cheek. "Worked on it all night long!" He said, glaring at his adversary. Sulley responded by clawing him again, then punching him in his nose. He even grabbed his ears and headbutted him. Shrek began to back away and the two circled each other menacingly. Then Sulley charged. However, Shrek effortlessly lifted him into the air, then landed on his back, slamming Sulley onto the mat. "Hey, Shrek! Tag me! Tag me!" Shouted Donkey. With a nostalgic smile, Shrek pushed Sulley toward a corner where Donkey was waiting for him. Within the span of two seconds, Donkey preformed a headbutt, and Sulley was on the ground. "Shrek's doin' great so far, but it doesn't seem Sulley's giving up any time soon!" Boomstick said as Sulley rose, glaring at Shrek the whole time. The two got into fighting poses once again until Shrek threw a right hook, catching Sulley's head. Sulley punched Shrek in the chest and soon the two were exchanging punches and blocks. Until Shrek spun Sulley around and grabbed his tail. He lifted Sulley over his shoulder and slammed him into the mat. "Things aren't goin' good for Sulley." Boomstick noted. Boomstick was right. Picking Sulley up, Shrek hurled him away. Rising to his feet, Sulley glared at the ogre before tackling him. With Shrek pinned down, Sulley was able to punch him a few times until Shrek turned the tables. Annoyed, Sulley sliced through Shrek's skin with his claws again, forcing the ogre to stand up and tend to his wound. With Shrek distracted, Sulley got up and kicked Shrek right in the gonads. Of all the places, why was that one such a target? Did he kill someone's family or something to deserve it? Looking up at Sulley in anger (He was on his knees, so don't ask), Shrek grabbed the blue monster's legs and pulled, effectively tripping Sulley up. Rising to his feet, Shrek delivered two punches and a kick to the stomach. He then backed up and jumped at Sulley, capturing his neck in a scissorhold. He kept him there for two seconds until Sulley's claws pierced his skin, forcing Shrek off. Sulley started punching Shrek multiple times until he Irish Whipped him at the ropes. As Shrek approached, the ogre pulled back a fist and socked Sulley across the skull, knocking him down. Shrek then climbed on top of the ropes, then jumped high in the air and landed square on Sulley, knocking the air out of him. Getting up, Shrek gave his downed foe a grin. "It's all ogre now." He taunted as he sat down on the monster. "HA! Good one, Shrek!" Boomstick laughed. "Thanks!" And then... "Everyone, you may wanna cover your noses!" And with a grunt... FAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAART!!!!!!!!!! ...Pure green smoke came out of Shrek's rear, leaving Sulley obscured. Once he took a good sniff, Sulley's eyes rolled into the back of his head, and all movement ceased. Shrek himself had to cover his nose lest he wanted the terrible smell, and placed his foot on Sulley's chest as he looked at the cheering crowd happily. "Oh, yeah! Arrrrgh! Arrrrrrrrrrrgh!" He flexed his strong muscles as he listened to the loud noises from the crowd. "And our winner of this match is SHREK!" Boomstick happily announced. "Thank you! Thank you very much! I'm here till Thursday! Try the veal! Ha ha ha ha ha!" Shrek said with happiness as he continued waving at the crazy crowd. "That there is my best friend, Shrek!" Donkey shouted with joy. Mike Wazowski, Sulley's best friend, looked with jealousy. "Oh, that there's my best friend, Shrek!" He mimicked low enough so only himself could hear his sentence. "One of these days, they are really... gonna be taught a lesson." Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:Wolverine-Man Category:Monster themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Strength themed battles Category:'Movie' themed DBX fights Category:Rage/Anger themed DBX Category:'Dreamworks VS Disney' themed DBXs Category:Season Premiere